


washing away the wishes

by GamerWires627



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Dying In Someone's Arms, Felix is a good brother, Undertale AU, for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: Why?Why did the stranger have to do this?He's covered in blood as red as his hair.Smashing their cyborg star. Demolishing their head guard.On the way to kill their king.Felix won't stand for it.And now he can barely stand at all.
Relationships: Felix Huxley/Monty
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Final Hit

Felix made a strangled sort of noise, falling backwards ungracefully. His left hand raised to feel the wound, blood staining his shirt already. The cut in the shirt itself was making the entire situation worse. 

“...So…”

He panted, his head spinning. There was too much blood already. It was covering his hand, his shirt, dripping down onto his basketball shorts. How deep _was_ the cut, anyway?

“...guess that’s it, huh?”

The figure in front of him didn’t move. Felix shuddered; the knife was covered in blood to the hilt. _Damn._ The gold of heart locket around the stranger’s neck glistened in the sunset-like light. Not that Felix knew what a sunset looked like.

“...just…”

Felix’s breathing was coming faster. That wasn’t good.

“...don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

He tried his best to get to his feet, leaning forward as he did. Blood started to drip onto the floor. He closed his mouth, trying to breathe only through his nose, and tasted even blood. _Jesus._ He stumbled. The room around him was blurry, disorienting. 

“Well…” Felix raised his hands, showing off the blood covering the left one. Now it was the stranger’s turn to shiver. “I’m going to Monty’s.”

He shuffled away. The stranger’s vision seemed to be stuck, staring straight ahead; Felix would not show up in their vision if he ducked behind the pillar. He did so, leaning his back against it and closing his eyes. His right hand grasped the red scarf he’d tossed aside before the fight, conveniently by this pillar. 

“... Teddy… do you want anything?”


	2. Run Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just go hurry hurry hurry you'll die soon just go see him one more time

And he gathered the last of his strength for one last teleportation.

The feeling was worse than it was normally; usually, it was instant, with absolutely no change from one moment to the next except for surroundings. But now he was in at least a solid second of cold and dark before it got even colder, as he was dropped unceremoniously, face-first somehow, into the snow in front of Monty’s restaurant. At least it was harsh and snapped him out of his daze-- at least by a little.

He picked himself out of the snow. It clung to the front of his jacket and to his hair, and he, in return, left blood even in the snow. So much blood. Blood, blood, blood.    
He didn’t have much time.


	3. his sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has something very important to tell Monty.

Monty’s time was being occupied by a meaningless task; rubbing a glass over and over again. It was clean at least half an hour ago. He didn’t know why he was still doing this. Everyone was gone. Maybe Felix, and Lily with her survivors, but… 

Nothing was left. Monty knew it.

The Ruins reeked of death. Everyone except for Felix, Monty, Nugget, and Ted were already out of the snowy woods when the killer came. They’d managed to keep just ahead of the killer. Just barely. Monty had just hid in the back, Nugget in plain sight, and Felix in his own house.

After Ted, Carla was next on the chopping block. Lily really thought Carla had had a chance. But not even she could take down the strange killer from the surface. Not even Penny, later on. Both went down. Both were gone.   
And then Felix announced his idiotic idea.

So stupid. So dumb. So moronic, so lazy, so charming, so funny, so  _ beautiful. _

Felix. Felix, Felix, Felix. Devastated-by-his-brother's-death-Felix. Wanting for revenge and willing to make the final stand against the killer.

The door opened.

Speak of the devil.

Felix didn’t look so good. Monty thought the human had just given him a hard time with their fight. There was no way Felix had lost. He was the strongest magic user Monty knew.

Then he saw the blood.

“No.”

The tables were already pushed aside, which was good; if they hadn’t, Monty probably would have pushed them away just trying to get to Felix.    
Felix’s legs gave out and he fell, sitting on his legs. One hand held the wound, but extremely ineffectively due to its size. The other was holding his head-- dizziness?-- with a red scarf wrapped around the arm.    
“Oh god.”   
Felix looked up at Monty and grinned. “Hey.”   
“What in the  _ world  _ happened?!”   
“I think it’s kinda obvious.”   
“I… did you kill them?”   
Felix’s grin faded. He shook his head slowly. “Nah. They were… too fast. Sorry.” His blue eyes were dull, fading. He shifted on the wood floor into a more comfortable position, shifting his weight to the side. “Not exactly the most comfortable floor, huh?”   
Monty didn’t say anything, but he sat down next to Felix. “...You’re bleeding.”   
“What an astute observation,” Felix murmured, leaning back. Another wave of dizziness seemed to hit him, and he fell backwards onto the uncomfortable wood floor. “Oh. It’s even worse to lay on.”   
Monty shifted to sit at Felix’s side, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. Tears pricked his eyes as he brushed Felix’s honey blonde hair away from his face.

“Hey there.”

“No.”   
Felix was fading fast, but yet he smiled like nothing was wrong. “Funny, huh….?”   
“What’s funny about you being about to die?!”

“Funny that… it’s gonna be the last time… well, no, not the last time… It’s never the last time, and you won’t remember this anyway, but-”

“What are you talking about?”   
Felix took a deep breath. He released it with a shuddering sob, snickering as he did. “Nothing, nothing, nothing. Just the ramblings of a guy who’s about to die.”

“I…”   
“Monty, hey…” Felix’s eyes were growing heavy, noticeable even to Monty. “You’re the best, yaknow? I don’t know many people who’d just let me bleed out on their floor. Lily’d make me get up and outside, at the least.”

“Don’t… don’t joke about that.” Monty spotted the scarf again. “Here, I can- I can use this, try to soak up the-”   
“No, no, don’t do that,” Felix murmured.    
“Why not?!”   
“Teddy doesn’t want blood on his scarf.”

Monty made a choked gasping sort of noise. “Felix… I… I don’t want you to die…”   
“Don’t worry about it, really. You won’t remember…” Felix glanced up. “... won’t remember any of this.”

“What do you mean, Felix? You’re being… really, really vague and-!”   
“Hey. Hey. Monty. Calm down. Calm down, lo- Monty Just calm down. It’ll all be okay.”   
“I… I should be the one telling you that.”

“Maybe. Just… just calm down. There’s really nothing you can do.”

Monty didn’t respond. He held Felix close still, one arm supporting Felix’s back and the other beneath his knees. Felix’s breathing slowed, his dulling blue eyes meeting Monty’s hazel. 

“Gotta…” Even speaking seemed to wind him. “Gotta tell ya somethin’...”   
“...What is it, Felix…?”   
Felix smiled softly. He reached out, cupping Monty’s cheek. He tried to sit up as best he could, which nearly made Monty scold him for straining himself.

And he gently kissed Monty on the cheek.

“I love you.”

No. This couldn’t be happening. Monty’s best friend in the whole world, pecking him on the cheek and telling him that he loved him. As he died in his arms. “I… I love you too, Felix.”

The first tear fell from Felix’s face. “Called it,” he whispered. “Carla owes me… five G ... hey, love….”   
“....Yeah…?” Monty sniffed.

“Wouldja be my boyfriend?” 

“...Of course, sweetheart.”   
“Alright… date, dinner, tomorrow night, Penny’s resort. Deal?”   
“Deal.”   
“Good…. Good. Love ya, babe….”   
“I love you too,” Monty repeated.

Felix grinned, his eyes fluttering shut. “See ya… on the other side.”

And he stopped moving.

The room spun faster and faster around Monty. No. No, no no. 

Felix was not breathing. He was not breathing. He was gone. Gone, gone, gone. Felix was gone forever. Gone, gone, gone, GONE. 

Monty didn’t realize that the haunting, distressed, blood curdling scream piercing the air was his own until his throat hurt from screaming, and no noise but raspy sobs would escape him.


End file.
